Heroes of a Different Sort
by Ryxlar
Summary: AU, Starts after year 5. As the war begins, new forces for both good and evil begin to manifest. The power of the prophecy is not what Dumbledore thought it was, and there are many changes ahead for everyone. Raiting for Language.


Authors note: A new story, a new beginning

Authors note: A new story, a new beginning.

I recently got married, which is why I have mad none of the promised progress on any story I'm involved with, (which is a lot). I am also a contributor to the Potter Monitors story "All Roads Taken", which promises to be an interesting journey.

This story is an AU story that begins near the end of Order of the Phoenix. I know it must seem like I'm a little late to the game on this, but it was the best point to start it, and that's the beauty of fanfics in general, and AU fics specifically. This is a crossover of sorts, but I won't mention with what until the end of this chapter. I hope that everyone who reads this enjoys it, and always remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related properties.

**Chapter 1: Vengeance or Redemption?**

"Come on, you can do better than that!"

Those were his last words, famous last words, as it had turned out. No sooner had Sirius Black taunted his cousin Bellatrix with that statement then she had done better, she had sent him beyond the veil. He never even felt the spell that hit him; he would never be sure which one it was. All that he new was that his own cousin, his own flesh and blood had killed him, and then all he knew was darkness.

Then, he shortly began to perceive a great light surrounding him.

He shortly began to realize that he had his eyes closed.

Sirius Black opened his eyes, and was shocked by what he saw. He was somehow at Kings Cross, only he was the only one there and the entire place glowed with a soft light. "What is this place?" he muttered to himself as he looked around.

"Well I'll give you a hint, it sure isn't the Hog's Head" replied a voice that Sirius had not heard for well over a decade. He turned to the source of the voice, recognizing it but not daring to hope he was right. His mouth went dry and his voice left him as he found the speaker, there standing in front of him, looking the exact same as when he last saw them, where James and Lily Potter.

"PRONGS! LILS!" Sirius shouted as he ran over to them with tears flowing from his eyes. His two long lost friends rushed forward, the three of them meeting in a warm embrace of the kind that is only natural at times like these. They all held the hug for a minute or two before slowly releasing each other. It was only then that Sirius spoke again, "If the two of you are here, then I guess that means,"

"I'm afraid so Padfoot." Lily told him in the musical voice that he had remembered her for all these years.

Suddenly Sirius dropped his gaze from the faces of his two best friends, and his voice took on a more mournful quality. "I'm so sorry Lily, James. I messed up so badly with Harry. I let my temper get the best of me and cost me my only chance to raise him for you two. I haven't been able to protect him from anything, the Dursleys, Voldemort, the Ministry, or anything. I even threw away my one chance to clear my name and take him in because I was so obsessed with revenge against Peter. I."

His apology was interrupted by James, who had put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. Lily placed her hand on his other shoulder, and gave him a comforting smile. It was James who spoke up next, saying; "Its okay Sirius, we understand. You followed your heart and did the best you could, no matter what happened. You wouldn't have been Padfoot otherwise. As for Harry, while, we aren't happy about the way he grew up or what's happened to him, we don't blame you for any of it. Only Voldemort is responsible for what happened, although there are a couple of things that Dumbledore did that we aren't happy about, but we don't blame you for any of it."

Lily then spoke up, softly and as comforting as she could, "We are happy that you at least got a little time with Harry after you got out of Azkaban, and that you and Remus were able to tell him about us. Besides, you can now watch over him along with us, and watch him finally defeat that bastard Voldemort once and for all."

Sirius brightened up at this statement, not just because he found out that he could still watch over Harry after a fashion, but also because it was one of the few times he had ever heard Lily curse when referring to someone other than James or himself. "Thank you Lily, you always know what to say to help me pull my head out of my ass." This got a few chuckles from the three friends, which only ended when Sirius asked, "So what now, were do we go from here?"

"The same way we used to go to school, we get on a train." James answered with a smirk.

The three of them began to walk through the empty station, joking and laughing as they walked, heading for the platforms like they had all those years ago. When they reached the platforms they then began to head for the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. But as they got near the barrier, a strange figure appeared, blocking their path. The figure appeared to be simply a green hooded cloak hanging in the air, the hood of which was completely empty.

As they came close to the cloak, a deep voice rumbled forth from it, saying; "**Sirius Black, your time has not yet come**."

The three friends stared at the figure in shock for a second before Sirius answered back; "What do you mean my time has not yet come? I'm dead, what else is there for me to do but move on?"

The figure had no face that could be seen, but it was clear that all of its attention was now focused on Sirius. Its voice rumbled into existence again; "**Sirius Black, your soul is not at rest. It cries out for both vengeance and redemption. Vengeance against those responsible for the deaths of your friends, your imprisonment, and your death. Redemption for the perceived failures towards your friends and your godson. You are a unique individual Mr. Black, and therefore the Lord has decided to give you a second chance of sorts. Do you accept?**"

Upon hearing this, Sirius knew instantly what his answer was. He looked to his two oldest friends and whispered; "Sorry, but it looks like I'm not going to be joining you guys just yet."

"We understand, just watch out for our son." James answered him reassuringly.

"I accept." Sirius said as he turned back to the figure.

"**So be it."**

The cloak that made up the figure suddenly flew towards him, enveloping him when it hit him. Then, just as suddenly, a bright green light filled the area for a second, nothing could be seen and only the mysterious voice could be heard. "**You cannot be returned to life, but you will be given great power, the power of the Lord's Spirit of Vengeance. Your soul shall guide it in the coming battles, and ultimately you shall have to choose between becoming a true agent of vengeance, or an agent of redemption. The choice is yours."**

The light faded, and a new figure stood where Sirius had been. The green cloak stood there, but its hood was no longer empty. It now contained Sirius Black's face, only it had changed. His face was now snow white, his beard was black as night, and his eyes were glowing green. The figure began to fade from the spectral King's Cross, and as it did the voice made on final booming proclamation; "**Sirius Black, You are now the host of The Specter. Choose your path wisely."**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Specter, DC comics does.


End file.
